


take my heart this chrismas (wrap it in a ribbon and a bow)

by aprilcotdream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, M/M, Metaphors, Snowball Fight, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its clear that i havent seen snow before, seungkwan babie, verkwan is gay and in love, vern is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilcotdream/pseuds/aprilcotdream
Summary: Hansol has pollen allergy, but he likes to think of their story in colourful petals.Maybe love between him and Seungkwan is even more than flowers, because it doesn’t wither away when winter comes. It becomes stronger, and warmer, like an undying fire.alternatively: Hansol gets Seungkwan a Christmas slash 5th-year anniversary gift.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	take my heart this chrismas (wrap it in a ribbon and a bow)

**Author's Note:**

> I tell myself softly, this is how love begins—
> 
> the air alive with something inconceivable,
> 
> seeds of every imaginable possibility
> 
> floating.
> 
> It drifts like snow.
> 
> — Bradford Tice

[❁❄️✿ Playlist ❁❄️✿](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6eP5i0zzOwEmITj8SZG6LC)

Seungkwan, Hansol's boyfriend, is one to describe in many, many words.

Friends say he is the descendant of Apollo, bright and witty and relentless and so, so very beautiful.

Teachers say he's a genius, with mind as sharp as knives and a voice smooth as honey.

For Hansol, Seungkwan is just, _Seungkwan,_ a boy that has stars in his eyes, light on his fingertips, and a fire that burns deep inside his warm heart. _He's funny, lovely, amazing, and most importantly, caring._

Simply put, Seungkwan reminds friends to take supplements when they forget, remembers everyone's timetable better than themselves, and gives the best Christmas gifts. _Ever_.

Which explains why Hansol finds himself nervously wandering around Hongdae, unable to think of anything but Seungkwan and his little Christmas _slash_ 5th anniversary gift.

It’s a tiny sun-shaped pendant, with a citrine gemstone the shade of ripe tangerines right in the center, a carved _jeju bsk chs_ at the back.

Being hand-picked by Chwe Hansol himself, the gift is absolutely beautiful. It's suitable for a person like Seungkwan, yet Hansol still can feel his stomach churning upside down whenever he thinks of giving the gift to his boyfriend.

What if it's too fancy-looking and Seungkwan will scold him for wasting money on such an expensive thing? What if it doesn't fit Seungkwan's taste? Seungkwan and Hansol's taste in things are vastly different sometimes, after all. And, what if Seungkwan gets bored of all these little jewellery?

Millions of scenarios spirals in Hansol's mind, makes him suddenly very afraid and small, like he is still the brace-faced Hansol years ago.

 _It's a good idea_ , he reassures himself, _Seungkwan loves small trinkets that hold big meanings._

 _Especially_ things that remind him of home - the Jeju he has always missed, and of Hansol.

The first time he gave Seungkwan a gift - a bracelet with a small tangerine pendant, his heart had almost burst with burning adoration as Seungkwan looked so fondly at the present, holding it carefully in his pretty hands, eyes an ocean of emotions. The older had cried, later that night, when little snowflakes were falling down the sky, about _home_ and _Hansol_ and _Hansol is home._ Since then, Hansol has been careful at choosing gifts for his boyfriend. It must always be something Hansol _and_ Jeju-related, small and wearable. Because Seungkwan wears his love proudly.

This pendant is no exception, fitting the criteria perfectly. Besides, it has been several years of giving gifts to Seungkwan. And yet, waves of anxiety are still lapping at his mind, the same way it did when he was still sixteen.

Perhaps Seungkwan is a fairy, and his little anti-aging magic has draped over Hansol, making him feel like adolescence's awkwardness and its growing pains are still here, creating little flutters inside his stomach.

Or maybe it's just him overthinking.

But this is their 5th year anniversary, and Hansol really, really doesn't want to mess up, since it's so, so important. He desperately wants, no, _needs_ , this to be memorable, for Seungkwan to love it.

 _This is the end of the world,_ Hansol says, bitterly. _Why is Seungkwan so good at this?_ Giving presents is not his love language, _at all._

The bright winter sun stares right down at Hansol and his little dilemma, making the citrine glint a pretty gold.

 _Inhale, and then exhale,_ Hansol tells himself, putting the pendant in a black velvet box. He has a date with Seungkwan this _afternoon._ He can do this.

All these years, Seungkwan has given him the loveliest gifts. It's Hansol's turn now.

* * *

_Love shines the most in winter,_ Hansol thinks as he makes his way on the crisp snow, the velvet box hot on the touch, almost sears its mark on his skin through layers of fabric, _it keeps blooming, evergreen._

Their love blooms in the snow, too.

He and Seungkwan are childhood friends, knowing each other since they were children, naive and pure. Time flew by in the blink of an eye, and before they knew it, love started to bloom.

Red carnation dotted the air at first when they were teenagers, all soft flesh and exhausted limbs, full of tender ache and _the desire to touch, and to love._

Then, after the confession five years ago, it was daisy, pure as snow. There was a certain uncertainty wrapping around everything, and it took them a while for their lips to touch, for them to completely drown in the electrifying bliss of first love. Hansol knew, then, that love was a flurry of soft pink, the shade he usually saw on little Valentine chocolate boxes.

But then it changed, to burgundy azaleas, to white jasmines, to red tulips, and now, orange blossoms. _Eternal love._

Hansol has pollen allergy, but he likes to think of their story in colourful petals.

Maybe love between him and Seungkwan is even more than flowers, because it doesn’t wither away when winter comes. It becomes stronger, and warmer, like an undying fire.

Deep in his thoughts, Hansol doesn’t realize he has walked past Seungkwan’s house, until a familiar voice sparkles through the snowflakes, crystal-clear, calling him.

_“Hansollie!”_

In a flash, Hansol turns back, and he sees _love,_ shining prettily under the falling snow.

There's a hypothesis Hansol made years ago, that his boyfriend is actually a god, and now, when the cold winds are whirling around him, he finally reaches to the conclusion: Yes, it is true. Yes, his beauty is so bright it hurts his worldly eyes.

With messy red hair and pale roses blooming all over his cheeks, Seungkwan looks, and _feels_ like the entire universe, supernovas exploding blindingly hot on his fingertips, abysses swirling in his eyes, drawing Hansol in, until he can't escape, can't look away anymore.

 _That's what mortal flesh and bones get for being too close to celestial bodies,_ Hansol thinks, _that's what I deserve._

_That's what I deserve, for not kneeling in front of you, my altar._

Then he feels _freezing coldness_.

There’s fucking _snow_ on his face.

As expected from Boo Seungkwan.

 _Well, godly beings deserve a good snowball fight once in a while,_ he mutters to himself, quickly takes one in his hands for a retreat, then throws it, _hard_.

The snowball lands right in the center of Seungkwan's face, and he smiles so widely his lips hurt at the _Hansol, that's not fair_ follows right after.

 _An eye for an eye,_ Hansol thinks as he swiftly dodge Seungkwan's hit, a huge snowball in hand.

Boo Seungkwan is so going to regret this.

_Thud!_

Elegantly, beautifully, yet still having that dramatic flare, Seungkwan falls down, landing flat on his back, with a " _What was that, Chwe Hansol?!"_

 _"For throwing snow at my face when I'm busy admiring your beauty, Boo Seungkwan!",_ Hansol laughs, helping Seungkwan stand up.

The older huffs, and the Seungkwan whine is out again. _“Not my fault I’m too pretty!”_

" _Fine, then here's an apology!"_

Time seems to flow endlessly as Hansol pulls Seungkwan in, and in, until there’s no gap between them anymore, until their lips meets, until orange blossoms are all around.

Seungkwan giggles into the kiss, the sound sweet as bells ringing. " _You are so stiff, Hansol,"_ he laughs, wrapping the younger in a hug,

" _Blame it on the cold, baby,"_ Hansol replies fondly.

" _Kiss me, then. I'll warm you up,"_ Seungkwan says, words dripping like honey.

Suddenly, the red-haired's mouth are on his. It's cold, and they're both covered in snow, but neither of them care. Not when flowers are still blooming and the inferno is still burning, deep inside their hearts.

Seungkwan is the entire cosmos and its supernovas, but his lips are petal-soft. Hansol just wants to keep kissing, to chase the white daisies hidden in the corner of his mouth, to catch the rose-tinted sounds Seungkwan makes. He takes his boyfriend's hands in his, and trails touches all over the galaxy imprinted on his skin.

The older pulls back first with a smile, lips a camellia red, cheeks a flushed pink, and sets the longing in Hansol's mind ablaze.

" _I love you, Seungkwan",_ love slips through in a mere whisper.

Seungkwan _hears,_ and he knows, as always, constellations twinkling in the soft amber of his eyes when he murmurs back. " _Love you too, Benonie"._

Adoration, so much adoration bursts inside Hansol's mind, all peony pink. And before he knows it, he has pulled the box out, black velvet with gold threads shining under the harsh sun. In a brief moment, Hansol feels like the apocalypse is here, right in the form of the item he's embracing.

Yet it isn't, and all is right again when Seungkwan gasps, a tiny _"Hansol, is that for me?",_ and gently takes the box in his hands, holding it close to his heart. Hansol simply nods, anxiety bubbling in the base of his throat.

The red-haired doesn't waste any time, quickly opens the box up, and lets out a small _"Vernonie!"._ Tenderness and awe come flooding in his eyes, like he can't believe that Hansol has really given him such a lovely gift. He even pinches himself a little, and if Hansol had enough courage, he would kiss him on the lips, _hard,_ to say that _No, this is not a dream. It's real, we're real, my love for you is real._

Instead, he just mutters a weak _"Happy 5th anniversary, Boo",_ the sound soft and barely-there, sliding through mortal's senses. But Seungkwan is a god, and so he listens, and laughs, daffodils spiralling in the air.

" _Oh, is my baby shy?",_ he coos, fingertips poking Hansol's cheeks.

Hansol smiles, a little embarrassed. _"Just nervous, that's all."_

 _"Why though? You know I love everything you give me, right?"_ Seungkwan chuckles, eyes glimmer a irisdescent gold.

 _"Even this?"_ Nervously, he asks, pointing at the pendant in his boyfriend's hands.

 _"Especially this,"_ Seungkwan beams, caressing Hansol's face. _"Don't be anxious, Nonie. I love it, so much."_ He looks the prettiest like this, smiling fondly at Hansol, fingertips playing with the little sun pendant, cheeks flushed a peachy pink, the entire sparkly universe tucked in his eyes.

 _"And, even if you give me the worst present in the world, I'll still love you."_ He reassures, again, and Hansol's eyes darken. _"What about this, then?"_

Instantly, Seungkwan is engulfed in Hansol's hug, crimson poppies unfold in the air as their lips meet. He makes a noise of protest, but Hansol kisses him so thoroughly, so tenderly that he melts, sticky and honey-sweet.

When they pull back, gasping for air, Seungkwan's face is flushing a sweet red, and he's mumbling something vaguely like a threat.

Hansol’s heart soars, because that’s just so _Seungkwan._ All bark, yet no bite. The Seungkwan he has grown to love, and adore, and cherish.

" _I think I like you, Boo",_ he sighs, threading his boyfriend's cherry-red hair, and feels like fire is burning right on his fingertips.

" _I think I like you too, Nonie,"_ Seungkwan says, scarlet mirth all over his voice.

Their love is the most beautiful like this, blossoming in snow, shining like an undying fire. It feels right, so right, Seungkwan and Hansol, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction ever, and english's not my first language either, so constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!
> 
> inspo taken from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/literarykpop/status/1339165270942777344)
> 
> scream about verkwan with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aprilcotdream)


End file.
